


what a lovely couple

by wrdty



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrdty/pseuds/wrdty
Summary: just your average fluff. and hi! this is my first time making a fanfic so any suggestions, criticism would be kool. my tumblr is tiredxoxo so u can contact me there. enjoyyyy
Relationships: Beth Boland & Ruby Hill & Annie Marks, Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	what a lovely couple

If they didn’t know it others would. No one can deny they aren’t a attractive couple. From Rio’s bird tattoo to his golden skin. And Beth’s strawberry hair from perfect body. They are the it couple. 

“Not gonna lie you guys would make hot babies” Annie said as she drank her wine. “I’m with sista on that one” Ruby said bringing a bowl of chips and salsa. “Guys the last thing I need is a newborn. Considering I have 4 including Marcus. I think we’re good. But thanks for the suggestion” Beth said texting Rio. She was happy they were getting along slowly again, gaining the strong connection they had from before. “I’m going to the store later do you guys want anything?” Said Beth putting down her phone to look in the fridge. “Wine, cookies, candy oh and” Beth interrupted, “Annie you think I have all that extra money? One thing!” “Well I’m sorry you told me anything I wanted” Annie said holding her hands up in defense. “Your like a grown child asking for wine and candy in the same sentence”, said Ruby coming into the room. “Can you get me that one chocolate bar I wanted? The store ran out last time I went.” “Yeah no problem” Beth said with a smile. “I’ll see you bitches later” she said grabbing her purse. Annie and Ruby said their goodbyes and Beth was off to the store. She parked right next to Rio’s SUV, Rio got out of the car to greet her with a gentle kiss cupping her face. “Hey ma, how are you” he said gently. Beth returned the kiss, “Hello to you too and I’m doing great, cmon” she said. They walked into the store and got everything they need to survive the week. They went up to checkup and they other cashiers were looking at them and Beth didn’t notice. The clerk said, “my apologies, they just think you guys a hot couple and quite frankly jealous” she said with a whisper. Rio nodded paying the clerk and didn’t seem to care while Beth was shocked and laughed. They thought we were attractive? She thought and looked at Rio and caught a grin on his face. They got their stuff and said their goodbyes as they both went off to get their children. Beth reaches Dean’s mothers home with a knock. She heard a women giggling thinking it couldn’t be Judith but couldn’t care. All she was thinking about was what happened in the store. A small petite women came to the door, she was smiling then saw Beth and dropped her smile. “Who even are you” she said with disgust in her face. “I’m the mother of those kids” Beth pointed to her kids which were putting on their shoes and jackets getting ready for Beth’s arrival. Then she saw Dean stretched out on the couch with a beer at hand. Beth should’ve been the one with disgust on her face but she wanted to be the bigger person here. Dean looked at her and smiled then went back to watching the game on the TV. “Oh” the women said, she gave Beth a weak smile and let the kids all run up to Beth, hugging and greeting her. “Hey my loves, get in the car we’re having dinner with Rio and Marcus if you guys didn’t eat yet!” All the kids got excited and ran to the car. Deans face went back to Beth when she mentioned Rio. “You guys have dinner together?” He said sounding a bit jealous. She couldn’t really understand why he would’ve been jealous if he was with this woman. She corrected herself, girl. “Yes Dean. You guys have a good night”. She said with a weak smile. She didn’t want to keep Rio waiting or keep the conversation going. Dean didn’t answer back and returned his eyes to the television taking a big swig from his beer. She drove home and heard all the different words from her children. Jane said excitedly, “is Marcus going to be there?!” Beth loved the connection she had with Marcus, Beth made sure not to mess it up. “Yes sweetheart he is” she said with a smile on his face. Kenny looked up from his phone and said, “I really like Rio he’s a good guy for us and you. He’s different from dad and I guess I like different” he said looking away with a small smile on his face. Beth could feel the waterworks coming in, her kids liked Rio and that’s all that mattered. “Me too!” Danny said. “I don’t like his girlfriend though” Emma said with a frown. “Honey I could tell your father that you don’t want her around if it makes you feel better” Beth said warmly. “That’d be good” Emma said with the frown disappearing as they reached home to see Marcus and Rio getting out of their car. Jane yelled “Marcus!!” They ran up and hugged each other. As the other 3 greeted Rio. Beth happily watched the heartwarming interaction. She got dinner ready and prepared everyone one for sleep. She gave Marcus some stuffed animals she bought and old clothes from Danny, while he also slept in Danny’s room. As Beth got into bed, she felt a hand grip her hip. “Thanks for treating him like family”, he said whispering into her ear. “It’s no problem, we all love him and you” she said kissing his cheek. She was waiting for a response but noticed he already fell asleep considering he took care of 5 kids today, she’ll give him props for that. And just like that she fell asleep happily in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was rushed, i had to start typing all over again lol.   
> edit: thinking about the title i feel like i copied someone so if i did just lmk in case and thanks for all the kudos ☺️.


End file.
